caerleonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wandering Moon Caern
Primary Sept of the Caerleon Chronicle Game Stats *Rank: 5 *Guantlet: 3 *Type: Visions (Wisdom) *Totem: Gwdihŵ of Owl's Brood Description & History Wandering Moon is in the heart of ancient Wentood remaining 1000 acres, one of the largest forests of its kind left in the UK. It was claimed from the Fianna by Morgan ap Gilbert of Austere Howl who's father was Gilbert de Clare in 1140. The caern spirit is Gwdihŵ of Owl's Brood. She is also called The Gatekeeper and Wings-To-Annwyn. Even the Fianna Song-Keepers aren't certain when the caern was opened; they know that it was well-established before the Roman invasion and its generally believed to have been active as far back as 3000 BCE- around the time that Stonehenge was constructed and Troy was built. Keepers of the Caern The De Clare family now in Caerleon has retained private ownership of the caern itself. The kinfolk community within the Woodland Trust successfully managed to get nearly 900 acres of the bawn purchased in 2006 after a high-profile campaign. Kinfolk are allowed in the bawn and help ensure that humans don't venture too close to the caern itself. There is, however, no housing available and the only "day camping area" is at Forester's Oaksabove the Wentwood Reservoir. Until 1829, people who intruded into The Royal Forest of Wentwood were tried in a court established by the Lords of Chepstow with hanging in Forester's Oaks as the typical punishment for poaching and related crimes...a harsh but adequate way of protecting the Veil. Wandering Moon's Spiritual Past It is a caern of Visions and the heart of it is a bryn celli ddu. ''The Song-Keepers say that before the Sundering, when the caern was much more powerful than it is now, its Elder theurges could create moon paths not only to the Aetherial Realms but Annwyn, the Underworld and Arcadia. Gwdihŵ's presence gives credence to this. The spiritual energies here are very "dark" and "lunar". By tradition, Sept business is only done at night except for such things as combat practice, training cubs, crafting. It is the most spiritually powerful of the caerns in southern Gwent but maintains few active moonbridges to nearby caerns, though temporary ones will be opened if a Garou of sufficient rank and status requests one. The Return of the Fiona The Kithain, even those who are also kinfolk, do not actively participate in moots or visit the heart of the caern though they are welcome to meet with members of the sept at Forester's Oaks. However, the caern was one of several sites in Gwent that was the site of The Resurgence just after 9 pm on July 21, 1969. To the startlement of the sept, a dozen Sidhe of House Fiona raced through the entrance of the ''bryn celli ddu. ''The Tuatha de Fion claim that this was no coincidence and that related oaths were made to the Fiona Sidhe either before or at the beginning of the Shattering but no one is aware of the exact wording of these oaths. Both the Fianna and House Fiona agree as to what happened next: as dusk approached the following day, it was clear to several powerful Tuatha de Fion theurges that the gate was going to close and the Sidhe would perish. A meeting was held at Forester's Oaks and a handful of brave kinfolk willingly gave themselves the Sidhe, allowing their own souls to be delivered to Arcadia and the Sidhe to assume their bodies. This event, called the' Donian I Iachau''' helped seal the intertwined fate of House Fiona and the Garou of the region. When the Accordance War broke out, these same Sidhe turned to the Garou of Wandering Moon for succor: the Garou of Wandering Moon in turn pressed the other septs to give their support. This was met with eventual backlash as the Song-Keepers moved from Wentwood to the Sept of Unconquered Stones on Twm Barlwm and began to advocate throughout the Protectorate that the Garou avoid the politics and wars of the Fae. go to the Main Werewolf Page